Instructions: Rub With Salt
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Their first mission to their last encounter with Asura, their skin could never stay clean. They could never come home uninjured. SoMa week 2014 prompt #5.


**Warning: Slightly suggestive themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Prompt #5: Wounds_

* * *

First Mission

She spat out the blood that came through the cut in her mouth then grinned.

"Maka, be careful!" Soul shouted at his new partner. His very first meister. He gulped, hoping that this mission would be easy and over soon. He actually liked the girl, she was a nerd but hardcore.

"I know what I'm doing!" she yelled back, dodging the kishin's sharpened claws before roundhouse kicking it.

The kishin flew into the wall, the bricks of the house it had hit crumbled around it and created a veil of dust. It growled angrily as it stood back up, back leaned forward and ready to charge at the young meister.

"Maka, I told you to be careful," Soul said when appearing at the scythe blade. "I don't want you to get hurt..." Though he said that, he had noticed the way Maka's hands clenched uncomfortably tight around the scythe's handle.

Looking at his reflection in the blade, she grinned. "I'll be fine, don't sweat it, Soul."

The kishin egg howled a battle cry, tongue whipping out to lick its lips hungrily before running towards Maka.

The girl slid her left foot forward and held the scythe up to her ear, ready to swing. She set on a determined face, eyes sparkled with glee and weight shifted forward on her left foot.

As soon as the kishin was close enough, Maka glanced over to Soul. He in return rolled his eyes and nodded anyway.

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" She swung the scythe forward, sweeping cleanly through the kishin. She did it.

She killed her first kishin.

As soon as all that was left was a red flowing orb, Soul transformed back into his human form and walked over to it. He looked back at Maka, who gave him an encouraging smile, before plucking it into his mouth like Death Scythe had advised him to do (Lord Death had approved of the advice, so it must've been legit).

She took him by the elbow and jumped up and down excitedly. "We got our first soul!" she dragged him to his motorcycle, spouting off about how they would go around the world like her mama and papa.

He stopped her momentarily, grabbing her hands and inspecting them thoroughly. She raised an eyebrow when his fingers touched the blisters on her hand lightly. He looked up and pulled her onto the motorcycle. "We're buying you gloves," he said before kicking off and driving them home.

* * *

Halfway Point

From far away, it looked like she was actually enjoying his company. It was ridiculous really, all he was doing was waiting for her to come down the stairs so they could go back home together. He should not be caring if a guy in the NOT class that was intelligent, handsome, _and_ kind was talking to his meister.

He shouldn't care. They were just partners, friends. He watched as he leaned down to hug her, her eyes closed and a big smile on her face while they embraced. It had taken him _months_ to be able to do what had taken this NOT boy two study sessions.

He finally looked away when the boy kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks red. He felt his heart clench as well as the fists that had been shoved down his jeans pocket.

She bounced over to him, delight shining in her eyes. "Let's go!"

He nodded passively, walking to the motorcycle before her. He did not see the sad look his meister had given him when he passed her.

* * *

Chupacabra

It was a normal day, for her at least. _He_, however, wanted to punch the man's face in and stomp on it. He wanted to make the guy suffer the way the girl next to him had suffered. He wanted blood and tears and for him to _stop_ and apologize. He just wanted her to be happy.

She shook her head, turning away from her father. "Come on, Soul. We have work to do."

He glanced back at the red-headed man making out with a woman in the booth one last time before following his meister. He was going to break that dude to fix his meister.

* * *

Blair

Her green eyes teared up as he stood next to the witch they had been assigned to kill. She was getting tired of the men in her life. Why had she decided to trust him? She should've seen this coming, it had happened to her parents.

She couldn't help but grit her teeth as she told him everything, she told him how she _trusted him_. She wanted all of them to die. Everything around her was finally falling apart like she had expected it to, like she hoped it wouldn't, she couldn't breathe.

She shouted, tears falling to the ground as she bent forward to catch her breath. Her heart caught in her throat when she felt his smirk.

"Cool guys don't cheat on their partner."

Maybe she was wrong after all, not all guys were terrible.

* * *

Crona

They had avoided the subject as best they could, it was touchy for _both_ of them. Soul had the scar but Maka was taking it even harder than him. Those sparkling brilliant eyes had grown sorrow, she bit her lip when she caught sight of his scar. He couldn't do anything about it, it was part of him now.

She cried in her sleep sometimes. He would hear her when he woke up from the bloody nightmares. Their resonance was too strong, their _relationship_ was too strong.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to jump in front of that blade to protect her from it. He would be lying if he said he didn't regret it, though.

* * *

Free

Soul chuckled and patted her head then walked over to talk to Black Star and Tsubaki.

She smiled at him for a while before turning back and looking down at her hands. Not only had they been burnt, there was now blood. She had coughed up blood. _Black_ blood, like Crona. She clenched her fists, only to immediately regret it as they had stung from the burn.

The last time it had burnt like that was years ago, when they were still training. Even then, it hadn't been that painful. The pain had been tolerable enough for her to fight against other duos.

"Maka, let's get going!" Soul called out, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She turned her head while wiping her hands on her skirt, wincing. "Coming!"

He didn't need to know, the Black Blood would probably be the least of their worries anyway right?

* * *

Asura Aftermath

She sat on the shut toilet seat while cleaning off the blood on his back. His head was hanging as he sat on the floor in front of her. His back was completely red, reminding her of the time he had pillowed her fall at the release of Asura.

She couldn't help the small 'huff' of a laugh. He always had to protect her, no questions asked. She knew he would gladly give his own life away for hers to continue.

"Ow," Soul winced when she slapped his back. "What the hell, Maka? I didn't do that to you!"

"This is the last time-"

"I'm not going to stop and you know that. You can't stop me." He turned his face as she continued to patch his back up. "You're too important."

"You're important too," she argued when wrapping the gauze around his body.

He shook his head, stopping Maka's hand as it came around to his chest. "I love you," he claimed as he wrapped his hand around hers.

"That's why you shouldn't kill yourself by throwing yourself in front of me. I love you too." She felt his hand release hers with a pleased sigh and she continued to wrap him.

The white-haired male relaxed a little more, smiling down at his hands.

When she finished, she got up to wash her hands. "We should get you to Stein, I'm not an absolute professional."

"No, I like it better when _you_ play doctor."

She smacked his back again, his yelp echoing in the bathroom. He pouted as she stuck her tongue out, both of them blushing.

* * *

Love

She woke up sore between her legs, a very painful sting making her sit back down when she tried to stand up. Either she had dreamed or she had been stood up again, she concluded as she looked at the empty space on the bed.

He proved her wrong when he walked back into the room with a tray of food. "Scooch in," he told her.

She swallowed and moved to the other side of the bed as best she could without hurting herself. She took in his boxer-clad form and inhaled deeply. "Did we-?"

"Yup. How do you feel?" He placed the tray in between them, stuffing his mouth with toast.

Her head was pounding, but she remembered everything. The ache of her inner thighs was becoming unbearable. "I'm sore," she said simply.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, pulling the toast out of his mouth. "Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I got a bit carried away."

She pushed an ash-blonde lock behind her ear, bottom lip poked out in a pout. "Yeah, you did. I can't get up without wanting to collapse. It's all your fault. And I'm thirsty too!"

He smirked and got up, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "Well, you're the reason I can't lie on my back anymore." He turned and went to the kitchen to get them a drink. She noticed the red swollen marks scattered around his tan back, most of them overlapping each other.

She blushed and held a pillow close to her chest. "Guess _I_ got a bit carried away."

* * *

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
